


self notes

by spicyjimbles



Category: MYSELF - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyjimbles/pseuds/spicyjimbles
Summary: my thoughts





	1. 𝒕𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒐𝒏𝒆

"are you okay?"

𝘢 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘩.

"i'm not fine"

𝘢 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦-

"but i will be."

-𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘦𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴.


	2. two

i guess i wasn't anyone important afterall.


End file.
